Angel Boy
by Shibonohana
Summary: Davis has a lot of secrets and now the entire Digital World is about to find out. YAOI
1. The Prophecy

Angel Boy

Okay for those who actually read my story the first time, Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Here is the new first chapter. I hope you like the new one better. And for any one who is reading this for the first time I hope you like this story as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I really wish I did.

Warnings: Besides the fact that I am a REALLY bad writer there is also rape, incest, and guys getting it on in here. Plus many more possibly disturbing things, so if you don't like or don't agree with any of them, please be smart and don't read this. Plus there will be a lot of cussing mostly by me but cussing nonetheless. 'Thinking'

"Talking"

/Memories or Flashbacks/

Different Language, I will say what language

Just so you understand I use the same thing in all of my stories so some of these may not apply.

"Well I guess it could be worse. Everyone I've EVER known could be talking crap about me behind my back instead of all the digidestined." A sixteen-year-old boy with semi spiky cinnamon hair was sitting outside of the computer lab door listening to nearly a dozen people talking bad about him.

"Where is that loser? Davis was supposed to be here half an hour ago." Davis covered his ears as he heard Yolie yell in her nasty high pitch voice.

"Calm down Yolie. Davis is probably at soccer practice even thought I really hope not because then we have to listen to him brag about making a few stupid goals." Davis let out a small sigh as he pat his digimon's head and leaned back when TK spoke up. "Cody's probably right. No offence, but I'm glad that you guys didn't get you own crests Could you imagine what would happen if Davis was given a crest?" Davis heard them all groan before Tai added his two cents.

"I know what you mean. He got both Matt's crests and mine. Personally I take that as an insult Don't you agree Matt?" Before Matt could even open his mouth TK answered for him.

"Of course he agrees. That idiot only showed friendship once and…"

"Shut up." Every one was so surprised by Matt's outburst that the room went instantly quite.

"You guys have done nothing for the last half an hour but put Davis down when he isn't even here to defend himself. You've called him stupid because he doesn't have straight A's. Irresponsible because he has other engagements that he has to attend to that he has had long before he ever became a digidestined. Pathetic because he doesn't get every little thing perfect the first time and you even made fun of the fact that when he was younger he would dote upon Kari every second because he loved her. Personally I think you're the pathetic ones to be saying so much shit about him when he actually saved our two worlds practically single-handed. The only ones that actually seems to be smart are Mimi and myself." Every one looked surprised for a second, even Davis, who was trying hard not bust in to the room to thank Matt for defending him.

"But Mimi doesn't even know Davis and you…" TK was interrupted for the second time in under ten minutes but this time by Mimi.

"I actually know Davis a lot better then you think. So do NOT say that I don't know Davis to try to justify yourselves. Matt is right as well you have no right to say such things about him. I think I'm going to just wait out side for Davis to show up." Matt agreed with her before he opened the door and stepped out in to the hallway behind Mimi only to see Mimi in a bear hug from Davis.

"Thank you such much Mimi for sticking up for me. That means a lot to me. And thank you Matt as well." Before Matt or Mimi could ask how much Davis had heard Davis walked down the hall and stairs before running back up the stairs, yelling at Matt and Mimi when he got close enough.

"Sorry about being so late you guys. Soccer practice went a little longer then usual and then right after practice Genni sent me an e-mail and I had to stop and read it." The two twenty year olds looked at each other in confusion before starting to ask Davis what he was talking about when Kari and Yolie stuck their heads out the door and yelled at him.

"It's about damn time we've been waiting for over half an hour." Davis just scratched the back of his head before walking past the two girls and in to the computer lab.

"Genni gave me some new coordinates to go to and he said that he'll meet us there. I'm not certain as to where they go though." Davis was typing in the new directions when Joe spoke up.

"Why did he just e-mail you the coordinates Davis and not every one else?" Davis finished his typing before he turned back to the group and rolled his eyes.

"Now why the hell would I know that? Do I look like I'm psychic? Digi Port open. See you there." 'Damn that was to close. I hope they don't ask me why I responded that way.' A few minutes later the rest of the digidestined came through to the Digital World. "Genni, Davis said that you wanted to talk to us. What are you doing here Benjamin?" Benjamin, who was talking to Davis, turned to Izzy and scowled for just a second that nobody but Davis and Genni saw it.

"Genni requested that I come down here just like you guys. Now what were we talking about, Davis?" Davis just smiled before starting the conversation over so no one could here what they were talking about. After a few minutes of the digimon meeting up with their partners Genni asked the group to follow him in to the forest they landed in front of. "This place is known as the Forest of Memories. Over the next few days you will be having you r memories viewed. The reason is that Benjamin and I have found a new prophecy. Part of it talks about a painful past being revealed, so we figured that this would be the best way to figure out who it was talking about." Genni was about to say something else when TK broke in.

"What does it say? If it says anything about angels then Kari and I might have something to do with it." Davis, Genni, Benjamin, Matt and Mimi rolled their eyes thinking about how selfish and egotistical TK was to presume that is was going to talk about him and Kari like the first one had.

"Actually it does say something about angels…" TK's face broke out into a grin but it looked like he had been smacked by the next thing Genni said,

"But only about the Angel of Innocence and Miracles, not of Hope or Light. So the prophecy is about a different angel unless you or Kari got the crest of Innocence." Suddenly Davis tripped and fell face first into the dirt. Matt and Benjamin came to his rescue. When he was standing again Davis asked the name of the crest again.

"It's the crest of Innocence. Are you okay Davis? You look kind of pale. Do you know something about the crest Davis?" Davis shook his head before answering.

"No, no. I didn't even know that there were other crests. I just tripped on the tree root and didn't hear the name of the crest you said. Sorry." The group gave him a skeptical look but nothing more as Genni continued.

"Like I was saying, the prophecy goes,

_**The youngest angel, shining of Innocence;**_

_**Hurt by those loved will lose themselves in the sun;**_

_**A truest friend returns as the darkness awakens;**_

_**A painful past is finally revealed while a fight divides the Protectors;**_

_**Miracles shall become one with the sun only to be stolen in the night; **_

_**Darkness wants an heir and Innocence shall provide;**_

_**Moons go by and still no Miracles until a grain of sand talks to Chaos;**_

_**United once more the Protectors fight for their Innocence;**_

_**Rescued from the Darkness, Miracles is joined with the sun again;**_

_**Darkness's heir is no more as Miracles cries the suns name;**_

_**Night is cast over the World of Digital as Innocence casts his final arrow;**_

_**Darkness has lost but so has the Light as Innocence and Miracles fade;**_

**_Leaving only a small princess for the sun and the World of Digital_**."

Every one was silent, thinking about the prophecy that no one noticed when they came to a clearing until Benjamin spoke up.

"Okay now that we're at the very center of the forest we can begin. We need to draw sticks to see who will go first unless there are some volunteers…" When no one said anything Benjamin continued.

"That's what I thought. So…" Benjamin picked up three long sticks and broke it in to eleven smaller pieces before going on once again.

"Whoever gets the smallest stick will go first and then the second smallest and so on." Benjamin was going to add something to that when Yolie interrupted him.

"There are only eleven sticks, where's the twelfth one?" Benjamin rolled his eyes then stared again.

"As I was about to say there are only eleven sticks because Davis will not be participating. And before any of you ask why, I will tell you that it is none of your business and before I forget. Davis doesn't even know this so do not accuse him of such and not telling you but tomorrow the very first digidestined will be coming here as well. You will all be brought here the way you were originally and anyone who was in a different group the first time will come with that group. The third group, which would be your group Yolie, is coming first and the first are coming last. Now let's draw sticks." After all of the digidestined, excluding Davis, grabbed a stick they all laid them out flat in their hands to see who went first.

"Okay, because there are so many of you this will have to be split in to four days. TK, Ken, and Kari will be today. Tomorrow will be Matt, Yolie, and Sora. The third day is Joe, Izzy and Mimi and the fourth day will be Tai and Cody. TK if you would please go to the center of the clearing next to that tree, we can start. Oh some things that you need to know are, one, your memories start showing they can't stop until they have all been seen. If you try to leave the tree there will grab you and hold on until all of the memories are revealed. Two, you can't change any of your memories no matter how hard you try and if any memories have been altered in the past they will be changed back to the original memory. Three, now that we have all made it to the center of the forest we can see all the memories in our minds, even if our eyes are closed, if we're in another part of the world, or even if you are in the real world. Four, nearly every digimon has been to the Forest of Memories and they will all be able to see your memories like they were here, so you might want to be careful around any digimon that you may secretly hate. And finally five, if you have entered this clearing once before you can enter again but your memories will not be seen unless you ask the tree to show them once again." It sounded to Davis like Benjamin was having fun scaring the shit out of the digidestined. With a quick glance over to TK, Davis could tell that he was about to be sick. 'This is going to be good. Can't wait to see what the 'little angel' is hiding.' When TK didn't budge Genni just sighed and rolled his eyes before "motivating" TK to move. "TK, if you don't go in there on your own Benjamin and I will drag you in there. We have already been in there long before any of you became digidestined so we are safe." TK looked and the two men before deciding that they were being serious and started walking to the tree. After only a few moments of his memories shit hit the fan.

I hope that this chapter is longer than my original one and I think that I put some more details in it so it should help. Please review. Please review, please.


	2. The First Day's Memories

Same disclaimer as the first chapter

Just want to say sorry that I haven't updated for so long but here's the next chapter hope you like it.

The First Day's Memories

TK slowly made his way to the tree in the middle of the clearing all the while cursing under his breath.

"God Damnit. Why do I have to go first and it's so unfair that Davis doesn't have to do this." TK was about to continue his rant when Davis broke in.

"TK, stop being such a bitch and just go and get this over with. It's not like you have anything to hide after all." Davis, Genni and Benjamin were the only ones to notice TK gulp like he did, but TK still walked closer to the tree. Just as TK was about to reach out and touch the tree a memory flared to life in front of him and in the middle of the air, but that wasn't what was bothering Davis. The problem with Davis was that he could have sworn that not only did he see the memory of TK and his family having a small holiday celebration out in the middle of the air but also inside of his head. When he addressed it to Genni and Benjamin the two just looked at him and told him that he was correct. Davis just decided to shrug it off and stared at the memories of TK and his family enjoying TK's sixth birthday party and it also seemed to be the point in which TK's parents decided to get a divorce. The divorce passed in the next memory followed by TK watching his brother and dad leaving him and his mother behind. A second later Davis noticed that there were tears coming down TK's face.

"Oh please. That idiot's faking those tears. He talks about his parents divorce almost everyday and he never once sheds a tear. He just wants more attention." Davis was sure that every one heard him that time by the fact that nearly the entire group glared at him. The only one's that weren't were Matt and Mimi and by the looks of it they were agreeing with him about it. Davis was a little to busy wondering why TK's own brother was agreeing with him to notice that Tai, Kari, Sora and their digimon including Patamon, were walking over to where he was sitting with Benjamin and Genni or to notice that he was about to be slapped. Benjamin was quick enough to grab Kari's hand before she was able to smack Davis and in doing so gained Davis's attention.

"What kind of heartless bastard are you? TK has had to endure more pain and suffering," She pointed to the current memory in the air which just happened to be when Patamon was destroyed by Devimon, "in his first eight years of life than you have in your entire life." Davis glared at Kari and said in a voice colder than ice, "You know nothing about me you stupid little bitch so don't even think I don't know what pain is." Crack.

"If you don't want me to break your hand Tai you won't try that again." Davis let go of Tai's hand then grabbed the goggles Tai gave him from his neck and threw them at Tai's chest with enough force to leave him winded for a few moments and a large bruise the next day. Sensing a fight about to break out Benjamin and Genni placed a hand on Davis's shoulder and lightly scowled at the other's before going back to their original places with Davis in between them and Matt and Mimi following them. When they sat down again Matt and Mimi were on the opposite side of Genni and Benjamin. A few minutes later everything was nearly back to normal with the other digidestined sitting back in their starting places and with just a few ignored insults to Davis and questions to Matt and Mimi. When everything was calmed down again everyone looked back to the screen in the sky just to find out that they had missed both of TK's time in the Digital World and were about to see the very first time that the group talked about Davis behind his back. Davis noticed the rest of the digidestined were shooting guilty looks at him but Davis pretended not to see them.

"I wish that that frickin retard would hurry up. We've been waiting for him for over an hour already."

"Calm down, Yolie. He's probably just late because of soccer practice again."

Oh come on Cody you know that you wish that idiot was here already."

"I wonder why he was even chosen to be a digidestined. I mean that he doesn't even act like a true digidestined should. He's stupid, irrational, egotistical and a horrible fighter, plus he's pretty weak. He whines all of the time about stupid little scratches and things."

"No kidding. Yesterday he scraped his knee on the ground and practically cried about it for an hour. He tried to get Kari to "kiss it better". It's so sick to watch him hitting on my girl." With that TK kissed Kari. Davis could be heard fake gagging and Mimi giggling at his antics in the background of the memory while Matt, Genni and Benjamin were trying not to laugh at Davis as well.

"That boy doesn't even know what real pain is. Emotional or physical. He practically has the perfect life. He's popular, has a loving family, at he's decent at soccer. I mean he's not perfect in fact nowhere near it. He has horrible grades and he's mean to his sister all of the time just to name a few"

No kidding but you know what really bugs me about him Yolie?"

"What would that be Ken?"

"How he's always bragging about how great he thinks he is. He thinks he's that things like soccer, school, even the Digital World and fighting the evil digimon. It's pathetic really." Everybody agreed with him as they continued to trash talk their leader. The talk continued on with Davis always being shot down by Kari, how he was always calling TK, TS or TA or other stupid names. How he was always trying to be better then TK and get attention. The memory went on for a few more minutes before the next one began. Davis remembered that talk. He got there just to hear the beginning of it and he nearly cried at the thought that his only friends talking like that behind his back and that was the day that he decided that he didn't need anyone but his sister. He kept the mask up so the others wouldn't know that he heard them that time. After that he was always late on purpose. The next memory that popped up, Davis later would realize, would scar him for life. TK and Kari were holding hands as they walked into TK's room where they started to kiss each other and hurriedly stripped each other while never stopping their kissing. A few minutes later a loud scream was heard through half of the Digital World. Davis was trying to rub his eyes out with the palms of his hand while putting his head down into his lap screaming. As the memory of TK and Kari going at it like bunnies overdosed on Viagra played in the middle of the clearing.

"Make it stop. Oh please for the love of everything decent, make it stop. This has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. Make it stop please. I'll do anything; just make it stop. I never want to see that again. Please make it stop." By the end of the rant Davis was whispering to himself. The small group that was watching the memory with him had to agree. They would give just about anything to never have to see that every again. Unfortunately though there were ten more memories left half of which were the meaner talks including that afternoon's talk about Davis and the rest were TK and Kari going at it like there was no tomorrow, before TK stepped out of the clearing to join the rest of the group on the other side of the clearing. When TK was sitting back down next to Kari, Genni stood up clearing his throat with a fist covering his mouth. "We'll we know that TK isn't the one that the prophecy spoke of." Genni was once again interrupted by TK.

"Actually it couldn't have been me because the very first line says the youngest angel. I'm older than Kari by two months." Genni resisted the urges to glare or roll his eyes at the child of hope.

"Well like I said I already know that it isn't you so Kari if you could please walk to the clearing, we can get started." Genni sat back down in between Matt and Davis and silently hoped that Kari's wouldn't be so clear with the "intimae" details. About an hour later. Kari stepped out of the clearing and sat beside TK. Luckily the only thing that was really any different in Kari's memories was the fact that she meet Davis when they were seven and they were friends for a while and the fact that some of her memories showed what it was like to be the eighth child. Of course some of the things that she had to say or think about Davis were probably worse than what TK had to say.

"Well it seems that neither of our angels is the one that the prophecy's talking about. So Ken if you will please step in now, we can be done for the day and hopefully find out if your the one it's talking about. Ken seemed to be even more hesitant then TK was and Davis was sure that everyone saw the look of guilt that Ken shot him. When Ken stepped in to the middle of the clearing the first memory that popped up was when Ken was probably four or five standing on the balcony of what looked to be his bedroom learning to blow bubbles with his older brother. When Davis saw Sam he nearly gasped in surprise. Davis never told Ken but he had met Sam once before when he was younger. The next memory that flashed up was when Ken was six. He was pulled into the Dark Ocean where he was struck in the back of the neck by the dark spore after he got his first digivice. The memory changed to the day that Ken's brother was killed. Ken had just started to run across the street to get away from his brother who had made him angry by telling him that they needed to go home early. Ken didn't see the car coming but apparently his older brother did because the next moment Ken was shoved out of the way of the speeding car and Sam was slammed into the hood of the car flying over the roof to land on the highway with blood splattering every where. Ken saw his brother lying dead on the other side of the street but for some reason he wasn't sad to see his brother dead at all. In fact he looked rather happy, while on the other side of the street, unnoticed by Ken, Davis was having a rather large anxiety attack with the blood of another person splashed across his face and shirt. Luckily though nobody but Davis and the two guardians sitting on both sides of him saw him standing on the other side of the road. The memory suddenly changed scenes from the accident to when he started to change his attitude because of the dark spore then it changed once again to when Ken started to be the Kaiser. It was the last memory of the Digital World until Ken put the crest of Kindness back in to the pillar. The next memory that popped up made Davis see red. Ken was debating on becoming the digidestined's friend and what he was thinking wasn't very nice. 'I don't really want to become friends with a loser like him but I guess if I did become friends with that idiot I could get closer to TK's older brother. Matt I think was his name. So I guess I have to endure this idiot in order to meet him.' The rest of Ken's memories were forgotten by the small group sitting with Davis who were at the moment trying and barely succeeding in holding Davis back from entering the clearing and possibly murdering Ken and it only got a lot worse when Ken finally got out of the clearing.

"You fucking bastard. I didn't care so much about the talking behind my back continuously but that was to fucking heartless. Even the damn Kaiser wouldn't have done that. I'm going to kill you, you stupid SOB!" It took ten minutes and Davis's watch beeping to make the redhead calm down. Unfortunately when Davis looked down at his watch he paled and started having a slight panic attack.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I need to get home now. My dad is going to kill me. Shit, is there a TV anywhere near here?" Benjamin and Genni just shook their heads but Benjamin grabbed his hand and started to head back the way they originally came.

"Come on Davis. I'll get you back there real quick just hold on and trust me okay?" Davis just nodded and Benjamin started running faster then should have ever been possible. Genni was watching the rest of the group, excluding Matt and Mimi, before he finally decided to speak up.

"I can't believe that you were all chosen to become digidestined. Davis has never said one fowl word against you unless you truly deserved such as you did today. I must say that I'm truly disappointed in all of you. The only TV that is near here is the one that you all came through meet here tomorrow. That is all. Good day." With that Genni disappeared in a literal flash leaving the others to walk in silence back to their homes. Mimi was staying with her parents in a motel just a little way's past Matt's apartment complex.

Davis was lucky to find that his dad was not home yet and set about making dinner, cleaning the apartment and finishing up his homework. Twenty minutes later Davis was finishing dinner and his homework when his dad walked in closely followed by one of his coworkers and it was clear that both were extremely drunk. It took a minute but Davis finally remembered the man's name being James Rose, and suddenly Davis had the urge to run.

To Be Continued...

Okay like I said at the top of this chapter sorry for taking so long for not writing but I finally have a computer of my own so the chapters should be coming up a lot sooner. I'm going to finish this story first than I'll continue on with Goonichi, just in case on of you actually read that story. But I hope that this chapter meets your approval. See ya later.


	3. The Original Digidestined Arrive

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Warnings: same as first chapter

The Original Digidestined Arrive

The next morning Davis was standing outside of the Kamiya apartment at half past eight debating on whether he should ring the doorbell or run away. The doorbell won and as luck would have it, it was Ken who came to the door. Bam. Ken was lying on his back, covering his eye and hissing in pain when the rest of the digidestined ran to the door. It turned out that only eight of them including Ken and Davis were there.

"I'll see you in the Digital World later. Don't forget that the original digidestined are going to be there so if you're smart you'll treat them with respect, because they all, well almost all deserve your respect, even if you don't think they did, they did a lot more then you ever did or will." Davis turned around to leave only to see that the rest of the digidestined had shown up and were all looking from Ken on the floor to Davis in shock and what may have probably been anger at what Davis had said about the first digidestined. Davis tried not to show his surprise to see the rest of the digidestined as he pushed by them but he wasn't quick enough to pass by Sora without her seeing the handprint shaped bruise on his left check.

"Davis where'd you get that bruise?" Davis wasn't so successful hiding his surprise this time but he was able to recover quickly.

"It's nothing. I just got into a fight with some regular street thugs and lost. So just forget that you ever saw it okay?" Davis kept his head down the entire time he was talking. He tried to push past the rest of the group but he didn't get to far because Matt gently yet forcibly grabbed Davis's chin and forced Davis to show everybody the mark. Davis was to shocked to do anything for a moment but when he got his composer back he flipped Matt around and grabbed the arm that was holding his face before he slammed the blonde male in to the wall while pulling his arm up behind his back. Matt grimaced and finally yelped in pain before Davis finally realized what he was doing. Davis hastily let go and apologized before he ran down the hallway and around the corner. Matt gently rubbed his shoulder for a second before taking after Davis. He barely heard the voices, but Matt knew that most of them thought that he was going to hurt Davis for what he did; honestly Matt didn't know what he was going to do. Matt turned another corner and nearly kissed the floor. Davis grabbed Matt by the arm and helped him get steady before releasing his arm and leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I was wondering who they were going to have follow me and try to hurt me, but I never would have guessed that you would be the one. Look I'm sorry for that little stunt back there. It's just that I wasn't really expecting that so I kind of retaliated wrong. I'm sorry. I have to go." Davis started to leave when Matt spoke up.

"Davis. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. It's just that I was worried about you. That's all." Davis was facing Matt with a clear look of surprise on his face.

"You were worried about me? Why? No one has ever been worried about me but my sister and some really close friends. Why are you?" Davis was mildly aware that Matt was getting closer and as soon as he caught Matt's eye he forgot about everything except for Matt's soft hand gently caressing his cheek and gently pulling him forward.

"I'm worried about you because I think, actually I know that I love you." With that said Matt gently leaned forward and captured Davis's mouth with his own. At first Davis was to shocked, first by the confession and then by the kiss to immediately respond, which unfortunately Matt took that as rejection. Davis felt Matt about to pull away when he realized that Matt was probably thinking that he didn't love him back. 'Which is definitely the farthest thing from the truth.' Davis started to return the kiss, which actually surprised Matt for a second before he started the kiss again with renewed vigor. The kiss wasn't harsh and demanding like Davis was so used to but instead it was soft and slow. Davis would have liked to keep the kiss going but a sudden yell from Yolie signaled that it was time to leave for the Digital World, at least that was what Davis got out of the "Holy shit. The computer screen is glowing. What the hell does that..." The sentence was cut of but it was soon followed by two yelps of surprise no doubt from Ken and Cody as they were sucked in through the screen in to the Digital World. Matt looked down at Davis who was now standing in his arms with Matt's arms wrapped around his waist. "Davis why aren't you going with them. Davis just looked down and buried his head in Matt's chest. Matt was about to speak up again when he noticed that his shirt was starting to get wet. It him just a second to realize that Davis was trying not to cry and was failing."

"I'm so sorry Matt. I should have told you and the others sooner." Davis wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because it was Matt's turn to be thrown in to the Digital World.

Matt landed on his back with a thud in between Tai and his brother and he found himself staring in to the blue eyes of Gabumon and not the beautiful chocolate colored eyes that Matt had long ago fallen head over heels in love with. Standing up with a sigh Matt looked around and saw only three of the four supposed third group. He could hear Yolie asking Kari where Davis was and he figured that it was only a matter of time before someone came up to him and asked him where he was. Unfortunately for Matt the questions came to soon for his liking.

"Matt where's Davis. You were with him weren't you. Where is he? Was he not near a computer or something?" Matt held up his hands in the sign of surrender in hopes of making Yolie stop questioning him. It didn't deter her for long because when he just turned away she started to ask again but lucky for him the original digidestined where starting to come. They were arriving the same way that Matt and his group had arrived, except that instead of falling straight in to the ground like them they were caught half way down by what Matt could only guess was their digimon. From what Matt could see there were only six digidestined in the original group.

"Where is Davis Matt?" Matt was really starting to get annoyed at Yolie.

"Yolie where the Hell do you think he is?" With that said Matt pointed at the group that was still fifty feet from the ground. Yolie wasn't the only one who looked at the group that was about to land.

"You can't be serious, Matt. Davis one of the original digidestined? Please he didn't know anything about the Digital World when he came here, just like Yolie and Cody." Again Matt rolled his eyes but he was nice enough to explain why he thought that Davis was one of the original digidestined.

"Remember what he said earlier? The original digidestined are coming today, so if your smart you'll treat them with respect. It's not really that statement but the one after it. They all, well almost all deserve your respect even if you don't think they did they did a lot more then you ever did or will. I mean think about it. How would he know something like that unless he was one of the original digidestined." Matt looked at the rest of the group before he turned around to face the first digidestined who were now hitting the ground with their arms tightly wrapped around the necks of their digimon. Matt looked down for a second and realized that his cloths were different as were everybody's clothes, except Cody's for some reason. 'He must really like his kendo uniform or something.' The rest of the group had yet to notice the change of course that didn't really surprise him because they seemed to be subtle little changes to most of their cloths including Matt's own.(you all can use your imagination on what their wearing. I'm too lazy to write what they're wearing. If I fell less lazy anytime in the future I'll write down what they're wearing.)Matt finally looked at the first digidestined for the first time and he nearly died of a heart attack because standing there in the middle of the original digidestined was the extremely scary, over bearing and more then three quarters of the time over protective sister of one Davis Motomiya, Jun, glaring at the rest of the digidestined like she was after blood. Matt couldn't help but take a step back and fear for his life.


End file.
